This invention relates to a suspension system and more particularly to an air suspension system for a tandem trailer or the like.
Conventional trailers of the tandem type normally have a pair of transversely extending axles which are positioned beneath longitudinal frame members. Ordinarily, a pair of leaf springs arranged in tandem fashion one behind the other connect each of the frame members to the axles. The conventional suspension just described results in a less than smooth ride which can be harmful when the trailer is being used to transport valuable horses or the like. The conventional suspension systems are unable to compensate for extreme load conditions which is highly undesirable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved suspension system for a trailer or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a trailer or the like which combines an air bag and a pair of leaf springs arranged in a tandem fashion one behind the other beneath each of the frame members of the trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suspension system which greatly improves the riding characteristics of the trailer or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a suspension system for a trailer or the like having the ability to compensate for large loads.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a trailer or the like which is durable and safe.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.